


Dreams and Bubbles

by CandyMaker



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: (only a little bit), Blood, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Man this is pretty sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyMaker/pseuds/CandyMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Sadstuck))<br/>Karkat Vantas is a little kid with a loud mom and a nice dad, and he has a toy he calls CrabDad. He also has a neighbor named Dave Strider. Karkat likes helping his mom and learning how to use a sword.</p>
<p>But this follows a little bit of Karkat's childhood that isn't too nice. Also, half of the title doesn't really relate to the story, but I didn't want to make the story have a one word title.</p>
<p>Also, this is 3rd person but is extremely focused on Karkat </p>
<p>This is inspired and heavily based on the story "Bubbles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bubbles (MLP FANFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/209569) by Anonymous Author. 



> Okay, so this will be the first fic I post on here, and probably the only?  
> This is Sadstuck and is inspired on a different fic called "Bubbles", which is actually an MLP fic, so it will be heavily based on it.
> 
> If you've read it, I'm sure you know how this goes. 
> 
> Also the davekat is not directly stated, but pretty implied.
> 
> Also Karkat and Dave don't talk a lot.

Karkat Vantas likes helping Mom. Mom is always running around the house, cleaning, trying to make everything look perfect. The house is big with many things inside, so Karkat likes to help, he doesn't want to leave Mom with all the chores.

Right now, Karkat wants to help Mom bake a cake, which he has done before, he even knows where the flour is. He grabs a stool to reach the cabinet far above his head. The big bag of flour tips over and gets everywhere, which makes Mom mad. "Look at what you've done!" She yells, "Go play somewhere else!"

Karkat doesn't cry when mom gets loud. He's used to it. Since he isn't allowed to help in the kitchen, he wants to go to his neighbor's house to play. The other day he met a nice boy over there, named Dave. He said he knew how to use swords and could teach Karkat if he wanted. Dave is cool and wears awesome shades all the time. He likes to talk about his Bro.

Mom doesn't really like him. She told Karkat that he shouldn't be around people like him. Whatever that means.

Mom watches Karkat head towards the door and stops him before he can attempt to open it. "No!" She gets loud again. "Stay inside. Play with one of your dolls or something."

She pushes Karkat towards a play chest in the living room. Karkat guesses he can play with a toy instead.

Karkat picks out one of his favorite toys, which he has had since he was born. It's a completely white plush crab-monster he calls "CrabDad." Karkat pretends CrabDad protects him from other, bad, monsters. Karkat loves CrabDad.

 

Karkat usually stays inside all day. Mom and Dad say that little kids could get lost if they go outside. But Dad sometimes lets him outside and sometimes him and Mom take him places. One time they went to a place where there were these funny people dressed up with makeup and giant shoes! Karkat even saw an elephant balancing on one foot. Karkat got scared because there was too many people and he started crying. Mom and Dad took him home, but he kind of didn't want to leave.

One time, they took Karkat to school. Mom and Dad even let him bring CrabDad. The school was this big building and there was a lot of little kids like him. There was one big adult saying things at the front of the class. Karkat was excited.

During recess, a mean girl with glasses was making fun of Karkat for bringing CrabDad with him to school. She called him a baby. Karkat got mad and tackled her. He broke her stupid glasses and chipped one of her teeth! Karkat was happy but the big adult didn't like that and called Mom and Dad. They stopped bringing him to school. It's okay, though. He didn't like it that much anymore.

Dad isn't home a lot, but Karkat likes when he is. He's not as loud as Mom. Dad teaches Karkat things like colors and animals. Karkat likes crabs, especially because they're red, his favorite color. Dad also lets Karkat go outside sometimes, and he likes doing that a lot because he can talk to Dave. 

One time, Dave taught Karkat how to wield a sword. Karkat showed Dad and Dad said maybe one day he could try and train Karkat how to really fight. Karkat would like that because then he could fight with Dave!

Karkat showed off his fighting skills to Mom, once. Dad said he was a pro, but Mom said he was a nuisance. Karkat doesn't really know what that word means. Dad hasn't taught it to him yet.

Karkat really, really likes it when Dad comes home. He's much more nicer than Mom and let's him outside, and he talks to Karkat more than Mom. Mom always says "Karkat, go and play somewhere else." Mom is always cleaning and doing things around the house and sometimes Karkat helps, but makes a mess sometimes.

Sometimes Mom cries but she takes medicine to make it stop. Sometimes Karkat cries, but he doesn't need medicine. Today, Mom is happy, Karkat is happy, and CrabDad is happy. Karkat can smell a cake cooling down, in the kitchen.

Karkat runs to the kitchen, and brings CrabDad too, because they both love cake. He sees a cake sitting on the countertop, waiting to be eaten.

Mom says, "Sit down, Karkat," and he does. Karkat puts CrabDad on the table, because he knows CrabDad wants to eat, too. Mom grabs CrabDad and throws him into the other room. Karkat wants to go and get CrabDad but Mom pulls Karkat back and it kinda hurts and she says "No! Sit down!"

Karkat gets mad and swings at Mom, but Mom hits Karkat and Karkat starts to cry. Mom places the cake down in front of Karkat and says "Quiet, Karkat! Look, a cake!" Mom is smiling so Karkat stops crying and Mom gives Karkat a slice of cake, so it's all better now.

Mom uses one of her big knives to slice a lot of pieces of cake. Karkat eats one slice and starts another, but he gets full halfway through, so he goes back to the living room to play with CrabDad.

Mom sits in the living room and starts reading something on her phone. She's in the living room, this is a perfect chance to show off Karkat's sword skills! Karkat doesn't really have a sword, so he goes back to the kitchen to find something like a sword. He takes Mom's big knife and brings it back to the living room. 

"Look, mom!" Karkat says, swinging the knife around, like how Dave taught him. Mom doesn't look up from her phone and says "That's nice, dear." Karkat can tell she doesn't care a lot, so he swings around the sword really crazy! He wants to show her what he has learned!

Then, in the middle of swinging the knife, Karkat accidentally slices his arm. It stings and blood starts to leak from the cut. Karkat starts to cry and drops the knife. Mom doesn't really notice at first, but then sees that Karkat accidentally injured his arm.

Mom grabs Karkat's healthy arm and drags him over to the bathroom. She takes a towel and douses it with water. She says it'll sting when she puts it on the cut, and it does. Karkat cries and tries to pull his arm away, which makes some of the water spill to the ground. "Can't you try to not make a mess for once?" She sighs. Karkat's not sure if he should answer.

Dad gets home in the middle of Mom cleaning Karkat's cut. Dad and Mom yell at each other for a bit, and Karkat holds CrabDad close. Dad picks Karkat up and goes outside. Karkat sees Dave standing on his lawn nextdoor. Karkat tries to lift his injured arm to wave at him, but he just lifts his hand a bit, then it flops down. He's really tired, and Dave looks worried.

Dad puts Karkat in his car, and starts driving. Karkat slowly falls asleep as he looks out the window.

 

Karkat wakes up when they arrive at the place Dad brought him to. It's a place he has never been before. It's a tall white building, and inside there's adults with white hats and long coats. There's a lot of carts being pushed around, and Karkat thinks those are containers with blood in them.

The people place Karkat on a bed and Karkat wonders if everything is white in this place. A man in one of the coats cleans Karkat's wound more. Karkat thought Mom already did that. The man puts a giant bandage around the cut on his arm. It still kinda hurts, but it's better than before. Dad tells Karkat that he'll be all better soon and to eat the medicine the people give him. Karkat does.

In the middle of the day, Karkat gets to have lunch, and is surprised when Dave visits him. Dave brought Karkat a card and it said something along the lines of "you'll be getting better really soon, but i still want to bring you a card." Karkat tells Dave that he got hurt when trying to show Mom the moves he had taught him. Dave just laughs. Karkat is sad when Dave has to leave. Sometimes other kids like Karkat visit him in his room. They're all fun to play with, but Karkat was sad when they had to go.

 

Karkat gets to go home the next day. He liked the place a lot because everyone there was nice to him and he made a few new friends. He has to keep the bandage on for a while, though. Until it heals, Dad says. When Karkat came home, him, Dad, and Mom spent the day together! Mom made Karkat a nice, red cake and Karkat loved it. When it was time to go to bed, Mom and Dad stayed with Karkat the entire night. It was Karkat's favorite day.

Karkat gets up early in the morning because Dad has to go to work early, and Mom has to make food for him. Everyone eats breakfast together in the morning. When Dad has to leave to go to work, he kisses Mom and hugs Karkat. "Be good, Karkat. I love you," He says and has to leave. Karkat doesn't want him to go.

After Dad leaves, Karkat gets really sleepy and lies on the couch. He drifts off to sleep.

 

Karkat is woken up by Mom, who's shaking him. "Get up, Karkat. Hurry, we're leaving," and Karkat doesn't know what to do, but Mom pulls him up and it hurts a bit but Karkat grabs CrabDad before they go.

Karkat can tell they really are in a hurry, because Mom keeps pushing Karkat to go. Karkat is pushed outside and is told to go in the car. As Karkat opens the car door, he notices Dave sitting on Karkat's neighboring porch. Dave gets up from his seat to look at Karkat. Dave looks worried again while Karkat is hurried into the car. You're not really sure why Dave is so worried all the time.

Karkat looks out the window as Dave goes inside his own house. Karkat slowly drifts off to slip as he notices that Dave got his Bro and is pointing to the car and talking to him.

Dave is weird.

 

Karkat wakes up a little later, and he's cold. He looks outside the window of the car and notices that there's trees, everywhere. Karkat is a little scared because he doesn't really know where he is. He doesn't think he been to a place where there's only trees before. Karkat is also a little hungry and he hugs CrabDad for comfort. Then, Karkat thinks that maybe Mom is bringing him to that big white building with all the nice people! He'll have so much fun with all the kids and maybe Dave will visit him again! Maybe when Dad gets home he'll visit too!

 

A long time later, Mom stops the car and goes to Karkat. She says "Get up," and pulls Karkat out of the car by his arm and it hurts a little but not too much. Karkat looks around. It isn't the fun white place but there's a lot of trees and grass everywhere. Karkat looks at Mom and Mom says "Come here," and goes under a big tree and tells Karkat to sit under the tree.

Mom takes her purse and pulls out a small bowl and places it on the ground. She takes out a bottle and pours some liquid into the bowl. Karkat is a little confused and wonders if he's supposed to drink from the bowl, but then Mom takes out a wand-like thing and dips it into the bowl. "Watch. I'm gonna make you some bubbles."

Mom takes the wand out of the bowl and starts waving the wand in the air. Karkat watches as shiny and magnificent bubbles start floating and descending from the air. They float around everywhere and Mom starts laughing then Karkat starts laughing and Karkat is happy. 

"Now you try!" Mom says, and puts the wand back into the bowl. Karkat carefully picks up the wand and waves it around like how Mom had just done. Karkat smiles and drops the wand then Mom says "Make some more!" And places the wand back into the bowl. Karkat grabs the wand again and makes more bubbles until the bubbles all pop and he makes even more.

Sometimes there's a lot of bubbles and sometimes there's only a little. Sometimes Karkat likes only watching the bubbles and sometimes Karkat likes creating them. Sometimes they move really slow and sometimes they don't move at all.

What Karkat likes most about the bubbles is all the shimmering colors they make, and how they pop and he can make more. He can see all the colors of the rainbow in just one bubble. 

Karkat is still a little hungry and he can't see Mom or the car or CrabDad anymore but it's okay because there's a lot of bubbles and Karkat loves the bubbles. The sun is going down, so that means Dad will be home soon and that means he can come and visit Karkat and he can make bubbles with him. Some day Dave will teach Karkat how to slice a sword really good and they can both slice the bubbles together. One day Karkat, Dad, Mom, and Dave can all sit under the bubbles and watch all the amazing colors together.

 

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well, that's the end. I don't really plan on adding anything extra to this? I mean, maybe I will? If people ask for it, maybe I can try to add a chapter that ends with it happier. I actually DID put something in this chapter that could lead up to a happier ending, but I wanted to keep this ending sad for now.
> 
> Tell me if there's any writing mistakes or anything like that, or if you have some questions. ((Reminder that this is heavily based off a different fic))
> 
> Also tell me if you'd like me to have a new chapter that continues the story, and leaves off with a happier ending.
> 
> But I still don't know if I want to write that happier ending.
> 
> ((Fun fact: in the middle of writing this, I was writing the scene where Karkat and his parents were all happy and I considered not continuing the story because I felt kinda bad for where the story would be heading))


End file.
